


(You're) Having My Baby

by insighttolove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Emotional Infidelity, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Surrogacy, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insighttolove/pseuds/insighttolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was either a masochistic or an idiot. Why else  would offer he to carry a baby for his best friend he just happen to be in love with and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're) Having My Baby

Jared has never been one for birthdays his own or anyone else's they just aren't his thing. Bad things happen to Jared on his birthday. Like the time he was nine and somehow managed to slip and fall on his own birthday cake and broke his leg.

 

Or on his 14th birthday when his very first boyfriend broke up with him because he wouldn't let him get to second base. Then there was lovely sweet sixteen he couldn't get out of working the late shift at the diner he waited tables at and got groped by some asshole who wouldn't take no for an answer so Jared might of spilled some hot coffee in the guy's lap exactly when the manger happen to walk by. So Jared doesn't do birthdays his own, or anyone else's. Except for when he does.

 

"You're coming"

"Jensen..."

"Starts at 9:00"

 

"Jennnn...." he's whining, but he can't help it, he just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to go down at his best friends party. Desperate times call for desperate measures so he pulls out the big guns and uses the patented Padalecki puppy dog eyes of doom they've gotten him out of may a hairy situation no one can deny them except for his best friend who's know him his whole and has become immune.

 

"Put those away there not going to work on me"

 

Damn!

 

"Come on, Jay you have to be there you weren't at my last party"

 

"I was out of town! besides, you know how l feel about birthdays ..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, bad shit happens and bad luck blah, blah l indulge that nonsense when it's your birthday. but it my birthday now and l want you there"

"We could do something now" the more he thinks about it the better it sounds just the two of them hanging out on Jared couch playing video games and eating Chinese takeout and no bad birthday juju.  
It's been a while sine they hung out by themselves, they've both been busy with other things and other people.

 

"Come on, Jensen we'll order out, get shitfaced and l'll beat your ass at Mario Kart l got a bottle of vodka in the freezer whaddya say?"

 

"I say l want my best friend to be there when l blow out the fucking candles on my birthday cake on my actual birthday which is on Friday by the way. Jay this a fucking milestone it's the big 3-0 you have to be there! it is your duty as my best friend besides, it's my birthday week, eve you gotta do what l want ! please"

 

Jared raises an eyebrow "Birthday week eve ? No such thing dummy "

 

" Course' there is you have Christmas, New Year and my birthday " Jensen says with a smile .

 

"Why do you get a week your ass is not that important"

" Because, one day isn't enough to fully appreciate just how awesome l am . Please Jay will you come ?,

 

While Jared trots out his puppy eyes every other day Jensen only takes his out foe special occasions and damn if it's not effective, especially when he pulls out the big guns pushing out that lip of his, fuck. Jared's going to a birthday party. Because Jensen is a smug asshole he doesn't even wait for Jared to answer just grins in Jared face and says see you Friday and walks out the door.

 

It's Friday night the party is full swing at the bar Jensen just so happens to own and Jared, who skipped lunch and dinner is feeling no pain, But where is the birthday boy? there are birthday shots to be had. Jared bobs and weaves through the crowd of people who have come to celebrate Jensen, and saddles up to the bar.

 

"Two more bar keep, actually make it four " The shots appear like magic and Jared downs two and leans over to the bartender and asks.

 

"Matty you see the man of the hour / I've been here an hour and half, but l can't find him. Came to tell his stupid face happy birthday."

 

"TRY THE BACK" " the bartender yells and Jared blows him a kiss picks up his drink and off in search of the birthday boy.

 

Jared hears yelling and arguing in the back room office of the bar and that's saying something considering how loud the music is playing. No should be unhappy on their birthday, especially not Jared best friend and he knows just what to do turn Jensen frown upside down.

He burst through the door yelling 'BIRTHDAY SHOTS!"

"So you're saying you don't want to have a baby with me ?"

Wait, what ?

 

"Shit! Jay, um hey ....'

 

Jared's a little tipsy so he's sure he heard wrong, there's no way his best friend of twenty plus years wouldn't tell him about trying for a baby with his boyfriend. They tell each other everything, at least he thought they did.

 

"I.... um ...." Jared raises his hand up " Shots, who's having babies?"

"Apparently not us " Comes from the corner and turns to look at Jensen boyfriend of three years Matt Bomer.

Jared takes a shot and hands the other one to Jensen at a loss for words and also a little hurt. 'you never said....'

"I wanted to Jay..."

"l didn't want him too because it's private " pipes Bomer " You understand"

 

"Christ l am too fucking drunk for this, it's my birthday this is supposed to be a fun happy time Matt we'll talk about this later."

 

"Jensen...'

"Later. Matt"

A baby how could he not tell Jared he was trying to have a baby, and with Matt Bomer of all people, Matt hated kids.

"Wowww.... a baby huh ? That's some real grown up shit, Jen."

 

"mmhhmm l can't wait " says matt as he cozy up to Jensen and nuzzles his neck Jared feels faint and sits down on the sofa in the office ,

 

"So how long have you two kids been trying ?

"Oh, so were doing this? " Sighs Jensen "Not going back to the party"

"After you took so long to tell me, Hell no Jensen. Spill!.

 

Jensen sits on the chair behind his desk and pulls matt onto his lap and opens up his desk and takes out three shot glasses and some Johnny Walker and starts pouring. " well we've been trying for about six months"  
Matts hands Jared his drink and then squeezes Jensen hand " it turns out we can't do it the old fashioned way. I probably won't be able to carry a baby to term"

 

Jared is conflicted if this was anyone else Jared would've already been on the other side of the desk offering up hugs and solutions but this is Matt and Matt has always been kind of a bitch to Jared, So Jared stays where he is and " Oh is your womb broken that so sad " slips out of mouth , maybe Jared is a little drunker than he thought.

"Hey'

"No, Jen, it's okay essentially as your friend so eloquently put it yes Jared' Matt says slowly as if talking to a child " my womb is broken and l've been trying to convince Jensen we should try surrogacy"

"I m just not sure about having a complete stranger walk around with your baby inside them the amount trust you would have to put on a person to take care of the precious thing in your life I... l just don't know."

"l could do it."

Two set of eyes stare back at Jared and the more he thinks about it the more he realizes he means it. Jensen is his best friend and has always been there for Jared, and if this is something he really wants Jared wants to help make that happen and it would be a hell of a birthday present he can see it now, oh you got Jensen season football tickets for his birthday well l made him a fucking baby BOOYAH ! top that!.

"Jay, stop talking crazy.'

 

"I'm not. You need an empty womb l got one come on Jen, use mine."

"We're drunk... we should talk about this when we're sober... shit, l - can't ask you to do that - it's a lot to ask someone... Shit, l -"

" You're not asking l'm offering l had my annual check up last week and everything is working . l want to do this for you... "

Jensen looks to Matt " Jared, Jensen is right this is not the conversation we should be having right now Maybe tomorrow When were all a little more clear headed, this was sweet Jared but we can't ask you to do this it's a big commitment."

"Matt you and l haven't always gotten along but you love Jensen and l love Jensen and there isn't anything l wouldn't do for him. l just want you to know this isn't something l take lightly trust me l'm not that drunk."

 

" We should talk about this l- mean.... just like that you want to have a baby for us - Shit Jen l.... God, Jen say something to your Stupid friend who would be giving up nine months of his life"

''Fuck, your serious about this aren't you " Jensen says.

"Sure" Shrugs Jared " I'm not using it anyway'

"Jay-"

"Jensen l'm sure. l want to do this, for you."

"Well fuck! Okay then, guess were having a baby"

Jared picks up the bottle of liquor and pours the drinks.

"We have a shit ton to celebrate here's to Jen turning dirty thirty and to your future spawn!"


End file.
